The Cell
by Stargazegurl
Summary: Separated from the brothers after a month long investigation into obscene deaths in a small town, Cass and a freelance Wiccan end up trapped in a cell with no way out... Originally intended as a one shot, but I'm attached to the story now so who knows what it'll turn into! MATURE


A chill swept through me and I shivered, pulling Castiels trench coat tighter around my shoulders. We had been sitting in this cell for nearly an hour, and despite no obvious signs of warding, Cass still couldn't figure out why we were trapped here, or how to free us. Any attempt at moving (or destroying) the cells solid metal door had proven impossible, and Cass' angel radio and teleportation have been effectively nullified. I steal a glance at him every couple of minutes, and I can tell his distress at being locked in here is growing. His increasing anxiety is more worrisome to me than our actual imprisonment. He hasn't said anything to me, but I sense there's something I don't know about our situation and at this point I'm too afraid to ask. Since we arrived, there have been no signs of attack or show of ill will towards us. In fact, we haven't seen or heard from another soul- demon, angel, or otherwise, since we were pulled from the fight in the antechamber.

Sam, Dean, and Castiel arrived about 3 weeks ago when the people in my home town started acting strange, and then dying. There were more robberies, bludgeonings, and overdoses in the past month than there were over the last 5 years. I was at the Sheriff's station with my uncle when the Winchesters and Cass stopped by for the first time. Soon after, we teamed up to try to work through these odd occurrences together. They provided their vast expertise and skill as hunters, and I offered them my knowledge of the town and its inhabitants, along with my limited magical knowledge as a novice Wiccan. It took nearly a month, but we eventually discovered that the strange behavior seemed to originate from a protected historical alter tucked away underneath the towns oldest cemetery.

It was decided that this evening we would enter the antechamber containing the alter and do some more digging. Despite their protests, I managed to convince them to let me tag along. At 20 years old, I was just as much an adult as the next person. The moment we stepped into the dim and musty earthen alcove that housed the alter, I could feel the magic pulsing around us. Before I could warn anyone, however, both Dean and Sam were rushed by spectral forces that bound them kneeling to the ground. Cass and I were similarly incapacitated and were being slowly dragged down a side corridor leading away from the antechamber. We managed to linger long enough to witness the apparitions taunt the brothers mercilessly; Sam was given illusions of the life he could never have with a family and a home, only to have them savagely destroyed, and Dean was surrounded by chunks of dangling animal carcasses attached to hooks while he helplessly watched a vision of himself devouring the closest hunk of raw flesh, and then gleefully move on to the next.

Cass and I fought with everything we had, but magic and strength were less than useless against whatever it was that was dragging us through the passageway. Our shackles evaporated as soon as the cell door shut and sealed, leaving no trace of a doorframe and locking us in with nothing more than a soft glow emanating from a small light fixture in the ceiling. We have been attempting escape every since.

Cass slumps to the floor next to me, pulling me out of my reverie and back to the present. I can see sweat glistening on his brow, despite the chill permeating the room. He looks at me, glances away, and then looks back, worry and desperation apparent in his icy blue eyes. I decide at that moment that I can't take it anymore. I need to know.

"What is it?" I sigh, attempting to control the fear in my voice.

Cass uses the rolled-up sleeve of his collared shirt to wipe his forehead; stalling his response. I move closer and situate myself near enough to look at him directly, "Please just tell me."

"What do you notice about the room we're in?" He asks, his eyes wandering from ceiling to floor and across all four walls.

I take in my surroundings again, trying to notice any unusual details I may have missed in the chaos that was our arrival.

"We're in a room that appears to have no entrance or exit, nothing to use as a weapon, and is somehow invisibly warded against magic and communication with the outside world." I ramble off, already knowing that I'm missing something.

"Correct," Castiel nods affirming my observations. He pauses momentarily, as if to steel himself from something unpleasant, and, looking straight ahead, continues. "Something or someone with incredible power has sealed us inside so that nothing can escape. But that also means that nothing can get in." He looks at me with sympathy and a barely contained panic, and I understand.

"How long do we have before we run out of air?" I squeak out, the understanding transforming my fear into waves of red terror.

"Based on the size of the room, and the amount of time we've already spent in here, I'd say we have another 2 hours before breathing becomes difficult. 3 hours and we run out completely." As he says this he reaches up with his hand and brushes away a tear from my cheek. I fall silent and try to calm my rapid heartbeat in an attempt to slow my breathing and conserve oxygen for as long as possible. We sit in tense silence for a few minutes; him giving me time to adjust to the inevitability of suffocating to death in the near future, and me stockpiling my courage while fighting back the urge to completely collapse into a ball of grief and horror.

I resist the temptation to take a deep calming breath, and pull the trench coat from my shoulders. I fold it nervously in my hands and clutch it like a safety net to my chest, holding on for dear life. Cass is watching me intently, ready to swoop in should I show any signs of falling off the deep end.

"Is there anything we can do?" I whisper, closing my eyes, pulling in my knees, and pushing my face into the bundled trench coat to try and hold myself together.

"I don't believe whatever this is brought us here to simply kill us slowly. I can't find a way out, but there has to be something else to this. You saw what it was doing to Sam and Dean. If it wanted us dead, we would be. This has to be some kind of test…" He trails off lost in thought.

I lift my head from the coat in my hands and watch Castiel think. His eyes scan the room slowly over and over, eventually coming to rest on me. Our eyes lock, and he must see the despair on my face. He scoots next to me on the chilled stone floor and pulls me close, wrapping his arms around me, shielding me from our circumstances. I bury my face into his chest and struggle to take shallow breaths through my sobbing. He squeezes slightly with his arms and rests his cheek on the top of my head. We remain this way, holding each other together, until my crying subsides. A calm settles over me then. An acceptance. I stir in Cass' arms and he relaxes his grip just enough so I can turn my face to the open air.

My heart races slightly yet again, and a moment later my thoughts catch up with my body. I know what I want to ask him, but I'm not sure if I have the nerve. I can feel his fingers absentmindedly combing through my hair, gently pulling it out of my face. Where his fingers graze my skin I can feel small tingles slowly spreading along the nerves. I feel my heart skip and Cass' fingers stop as if he felt it too.

In an attempt to mask my increasing heartrate, I sit up and lean against the wall instead. I slowly bring my eyes up to meet his and find him gazing at me with a mixture of surprise and confusion. I guess you can't hide anything from an angel. I look away, embarrassed, and feel another jolt as he runs his index finger lightly along my jaw from ear to chin, drawing my gaze back to his.

"I…I can't seem to stop touching you." He whispers, his expression flip flopping between wonder and bewilderment. His statement brings a rush of color to my cheeks, and I finally find my voice again.

"Cass, I need to ask you something..." I begin, not knowing how to broach this delicate and personal topic. "Would you, I mean, since this may be the last chance…" I take a shaky breath and stare purposefully into his eyes, giving meaning to my next words "I want to be with you, Cass".

I pause to see if my meaning is clear. He stares at me unashamed but does not speak. My hands fidget with his coat and I lay it on the floor next to me, nervously smoothing out wrinkles, giving him time to answer. Eventually I look back up, only to find that his expression has changed to one of reserved caution.

"Never mind, I don't know what I was think-" I begin, but he holds a finger to my lips to quiet me. His finger slowly brushes my bottom lip as he pulls his hand away, and my mind goes blank.

"I understand what you mean. I…are you sure that this is something you want? Would this be… have you ever… I don't want you to regret anything if we survive this" He stammers out, and I realize he's just as nervous as I am. His words trail off and his eyes find mine, looking for any trace of misgiving. He finds none.

"You humans are so fragile." He breathes, "I'm afraid I'll…are you sure?"

In response I lift a hand to cup his cheek. I let it linger for a moment then slowly let my hand glide down his neck to his chest, resting on the top button of his shirt. I'm vaguely aware of the light in the ceiling dimming to a deep amber, casting us in a shadowed ambiance, but my attention swiftly returns to my hand on his chest as I clumsily pick at the button there. I see that my hand is shaking, or is that Cass? It must me be because he reaches up with his hand and takes mine, bringing it down to rest on our folded legs.

"Relax. Breathe." He murmurs and leans in close, slowly, waiting for me to close the gap, to finalize my decision. I look one last time in his eyes and see nothing but gentleness and longing, and my decision is made.

I close the gap swiftly and press my lips to his. Warmth sweeps over me, radiating outward from where our lips meet. He releases my hand and brings both of his up to entangle in my hair, moving closer so our bodies come together. We go slowly, exploring with our tongues, not wanting to push things too far yet, but also helplessly desperate to. Castiels right arm moves from my hair down my back and wraps around my waist. He carefully leans me back until I'm laying on his coat on the floor, making sure no part of me hits the ground too fast and using the arm underneath me to prop himself up slightly so his weight is off me. I pull back long enough to take a breath and see him use his other hand to start to unbutton his shirt. My heartrate skyrockets and he gently kisses me again, soothing my nerves.

Cass is infinitely better at undoing buttons than I was, and in just a few seconds the last one comes undone. Through our kiss I can feel the two ends of his shirt flap open and brush the floor on either side of us. He brings his buttoning hand back up and swipes the hair away from the spot were my neck meets my shoulders. As he trails light kisses slowly toward my collar bone, I reach out and just barely graze my fingers down his bare torso. I hear a small hiss from the nape of my neck and Cass looks up at me with hunger in his expression. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes as my other hand comes to join the first, exploring the outlines of every muscle, teasingly dipping below the band of his pants, paying special attention to the extra sensitive spots I discover along the way, and basking in the sounds I elicit from the angel.

Cass regains control of himself and puts some space between us, pulling his arm from underneath me and bringing it to the top button of my own shirt. His eyes flick to mine with a silent question, and I give him a small smile. _It's okay_. He works on each button with agonizing slowness. I can tell he fights back a smile every time he finishes a button and my heart skips. With the last one undone, my uncovered skin is exposed to the brisk air for the smallest of seconds before his warm hands encase my ribcage just below my bra. Sparks shoot through me at so much contact, and I shiver at the sensation. Those sparks turn into a lightning storm as Cass' right thumb finds its way under the wire of my bra and brushes over my erect nipple. My back arches slightly towards his touch and I bite my lip to stifle a moan.

"Cass" I whisper, all the longing and desire that I feel is spoken into the room with that one word, attached to his name like a prayer. His hands, previously roaming over every inch of my body above my waist, settle. The left comes to rest just over my heart, and the other drifts down my side, follows my hip bone, and pauses on my thigh just below my skirt.

Without meaning to, my hand reaches up to grasp the left sleeve of his shirt in a tight fist. If I don't hold on to something in this moment I will surely shatter into a million pieces. The anticipation building in me is so powerful and consuming that I am having a hard time controlling myself. I am briefly afraid that Castiel will think something is wrong and stop what he is doing, but instead his hand on my thigh makes its way back up my leg, under my skirt, and hooks two fingers into the top of my underwear.

I lift my hips an inch or two and let him slide the fabric all the way off. I close my eyes as he does this, and am startled into opening them again when I feel his fingers gently grasp my chin. His eyes are intently focused on mine, and I know what he's going to ask.

"Is this your first time?". He speaks softly and without judgement, but still I look away from him. His fingers leave my chin and caress my face. "I don't want to hurt you, please tell me" He whispers, almost pleading. Eventually I sigh and nod, too afraid to look at him for fear I will now only see closed doors in eyes that were once so open and encouraging.

He waits patiently for me to return my gaze, and when I finally do he leans in to kiss me softly, once on the tip of my nose and once on my lips. "breathe" he says.

His right hand follows the same path it just took to my thigh, but this time his palm cups the inside of my thigh and carefully moves my leg out and away from my other one, creating a bigger space between them. His hand then glides up the inside of my leg, my heart beating faster with every inch. His hand reaches the apex of my thigh, and without hesitation, his thumb locates the small nub of nerve endings at the top.

I gasp involuntarily and jerk as if struck by lightning. His thumb makes small circles and figure eights, and my breathing becomes ragged. He lets the sensation build and then moves his index finger down the slit to just outside the opening, pushing in slightly, and then withdrawing again. He repeats this a few times, each time pushing deeper in until I can comfortably take first one, and then two fingers inside me.

A sweet tension is quickly building to an unbearable level. I can think of nothing other than the throbbing ecstasy primed for release. I can utter nothing more than a whimper. But Cass understands. He slows and pulls away, rising to meet my lips once again. I hear the sound of metal on metal and discern that he's undoing his belt. With our mouths still joined, he positions himself between my legs, and uses a knee to push my right leg closer to my chest, opening me up completely.

I buck my hips against his, and he places a palm low on my stomach above my pelvic bone, applying a slight pressure to still my squirming. His free hand reaches between us and I can feel a hardness pushing lightly, ready to enter. He releases my lips and gazes down at me, and I maintain the contact without fear. He slowly pushes forward, and I inhale sharply at the sudden pain. Cass stops instantly. I begin to feel a glowing warmth spreading from his hand on my stomach, and the pain lessens to a barely noticeable ache. Before allowing his healing power to dissipate, he quickly thrusts once, completely sheathing himself and breaking through the thin membrane that used to signify my virginity.

A few moments are all I need for my body to adjust, and as Cass allows his warm glow to dissipate a familiar tension takes its place. I bury my face into the curve of his neck as he rocks us back and forth. I curl my leg around his back for better purchase and use my hips to help Castiel build up our momentum. As our pace quickens, the exquisite force building up in me is fast approaching a crescendo, and through this I can hear Cass' shredded breathing and weak moans mixing with my own.

Without warning, Cass reaches down to find that extra sensitive bundle of nerves once more, and the added sensation pushes me over the edge. All of the tension and passion is released in one toe curling moment, and my core clenches around him, wave after wave. Castiel reaches his climax in the next instant, burying himself to the hilt with a bellow. I wrap my legs around his waist and hold him there until the pulsing where we are connected has ceased.

Cass rolls to his side, pulling me with so we are facing each other. We lay there entwined, legs coiled together, faces inches apart, until our bodies stop trembling and our breathing returns to normal. Cass lifts a shaky hand and brushes my hair out of my face. The chill of the cell has begun to set in again, and Cass can feel me shivering next to him. He sits up, readjusts and buttons his pants, and retrieves his coat for me.

I rise to a sitting position and he wraps the coat around my shoulders, allowing me to lean into him and place my hand on his still-bare chest. I can feel his heartbeat just under my fingertips, and it sends a flood of peace through me that dilutes the returning fear. "That was definitely worth the massive amount of oxygen we just used up." I joke, trying to make light of the fact that we are still imprisoned and running out of air. Cass' chest rumbles with laughter. "I agree" he says with a half-smile. And then his smile wavers. He's looking across the room at the outline of the cell door, once again visible. We both scramble to our feet and rush to the door, grabbing the rest of our clothing as we go.

"When did this reappear?" Cass asks out loud, more to himself than to me. I can see the wheels turning in his head, piecing together all of the clues over the past month. The strange behavior of the townspeople, the visions Sam and Dean were forced to endure, the oddities of our cell. He doesn't say anything; doesn't move, or blink, or breathe, but I can see it in his eyes the moment everything snaps into place. "Sins." He whispers. "seven deadly sins."


End file.
